Cold Confidence
by SuperNova077
Summary: SprxNova oneshot. Fears last a long time.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the monkey team, I lov'em but I don't own'em.

Since i know ya'll love Sprx/Nova oneshots, Here ya' go! My second one! Enjoy!

Cold Confidence

The date was late January. At this time of year, when winter gets its icy grip upon the city, not many people wander about. The ferocious winds and bitter cold discourage anyone who wishes to venture beyond the safe haven of their warm, comfortable homes. Only extreme boredom brought anyone out. Most just put up with it, or tried of watching all the weather channels ranting and raving over " the drop dead cold" , as they called it, winds that blew outside, went out to seek something entertaining to occupy their time. Most villains, too, would not even think about stepping foot outside, knowing that frost bite or hypothermia would finish them off even before force could take its toll.

But, one villain stood alone in the blizzard. He was standing silently on the shuggazoom bridge, thinking and grinning. Thinking was the only thing keeping him warm. His dull, pink flesh was completely exposed to the wind chill. Bits of snow and frost clung to what fur he had, as he stood overlooking the pitch black water below. He had been standing there for hours, waiting for the right time to strike. He had the perfect plan. How he would carry it out was the problem. He had placed a wire tap in the Super Robot. Listening for days at time for the perfect moment, and finally one came. He noticed a shuggazoomian had gotten his truck stuck in one of the snow banks on his way into the city. This was the perfect thing to bring out the hyper force, or one of them at least. A job so small that only one hero was needed, bringing the whole team would be a waist of time and energy. But this was not why he was elated. The monkey who's turn it was to come out and patrol city was the cause of his excitement.

It was mostly calm in the Super Robot, everyone was doing their usual activities. Antauri was meditating, Gibson was messing with highly combustible chemicals in his lab, Sprx was sleeping soundly in his ovular shaped red chair, Otto was inventing something ingenious but useless, and Chiro was playing Galactic mission 8 on his new game system. All of them but Nova was doing the usual. Nova was pacing around her room nervously as if awaiting something.

_There has got to be something to do that will take my mind of the cold. _Nova thought

Nova sighed and sat down in one of her mushy chairs. She stared up at the ceiling and wished there wasn't a winter. Every time she heard the wind whistle outside or feel chilled she remembered. She told herself she had to get over it. But how could she? It was one of her scars from the teams past leader Mandarin. Just thinking his name made her tremble. All the things he did to them were in the past to the others, but to her they were ever present. Still stepping foot in the training room made nova twitch, especially when she was alone and the others were watching from behind the thick glass. She knew good and well that team would never laugh at her agony but she still knew of someone who does. Mandarin wouldn't stop until they were all gone.

Nova shook her head to get rid of the things clouding her mind. When her head stopped she was face-to-face with a picture. They say a picture is worth a thousand words, but she was sure this one was worth ten thousand. It was a picture of Sprx. Something about it made all her troubles melt away. All the bad thoughts coursing through her mind fled, because she saw Sprx. He had always been important to her, even when he was an idiot. He always made her feel better, he was more than a friend. The picture was taken last summer when they were all swimming in the river. He was soaking wet , which made his fur seem droopy. A big flirt smile, and wide eyes looked at the camera. Whenever nova thought about Sprx she felt like she was floating on air. She never showed it most of the time. She was tough, warriors should be strong not weak minded. She just couldn't help it. She never could figure out just what it was about him that attracted her. Good looks meant nothing because they all looked the same, but his heart, his spirit. That's what attracted her to him.

Nova popped out of her day dream of Sprx and looked at the clock.

" UHHH." Nova moaned.

She had forgotten that she had patrolling duties today.

_Ok, lets get over the cold and go on patrol. Maybe I can finally get over this. _Nova thought.

She quickly got up out of her chair and out the door. She made her way down the hall and into her tube to the main room.

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3

Sprx yawned and wiped his eyes.

_I wonder how long I was out. _He asked himself.

He looked at the clock and noticed he had slept for two hours. He also noticed that it was almost time for patrol duty.

_Who has it today? Not me I hope , I did it two days ago. Hmmmm... oh yeah, its Nova._ He thought

He stopped when he thought her name, Nova. For a while he admired her. Always grabbing her attention and flirting. Sometimes he told himself to just give up, she would never like him the way he wanted her to. But other times he felt so close to her it was almost like... she liked him too. Sprx could never muster the courage to tell her, although he desperately wanted too. What held him back, was history. He should have forgotten it long ago. But , instead it plagued him every time he saw Nova. Every time. It may not seem like it but Sprx had a bit of a Confidence problem. He was criticized to death so much before, he couldn't bare to tell Nova only to discover she didn't feel the same way. The monkey who caused this , was Mandarin. Sprx , in training times, had been verbally abused by Mandarin. It seemed like he never did anything right.

Until a certain point Sprx never realized that he had always had better than professional piloting skills. If he never would have gotten a bit more nerve, he never would have. Day after day shot down by Mandarin's cruel words changed him, but none of the team knew this. They all thought Nova was the only one who sustained permanent damage from Mandarin's " Leadership of terror", but he did as well.

Snapping back to the present Sprx thought about Nova's weakness, the cold. If she had patrol duty in this weather , she would be more than frightened.

" Maybe I should do it for her. I'm sure she would appreciate it." Sprx whispered to himself.

He hopped out of his chair and looked around. Antauri had just come out of meditation and had floated over to the main computer.

" It's time for patrol. Who's turn is it today?" Antauri asked

" Not me,"Chiro said," I did it yesterday."

" I did it the day before." Otto said

" And I before that." Gibson said stepping out of his lab.

"Doesn't Nova have it today?" Otto asked.

" No, I do!" Sprx blurted out

" I too thought Nova had it today." Antauri said.

" I have what today?" Nova asked

She stepped out of her tube, reacting to her name being said. Sprx froze, he was hoping he would have been already gone before Nova came down.

" Patrol." Antauri said

" I do. Sorry im a little late ,I forgot." Nova said

" Wait, Sprx just said he had patrol." Otto said

" Yeah , since when do you loose track of who has patrol. You hate it." Chiro said turning away from his game.

" Uhh, I-I ...

The team looked at Sprx puzzled. They know how much he hated Patrol, he hated it more that anyone. He always kept track of when he had or didn't have it. Antauri sensed something in Sprx. He then came up with something that would let him off.

" Since this weather most unpredictable, why don't you both go. To keep track of on another in case another storm approaches." Antauri said looking at Sprx

" Whatever." Nova said shrugging

Although she made it seem like she didn't care, Nova was more than happy to have company out there.

" Alright." Sprx said

He looked at Antauri and nodded his head just slightly that only the both of them would notice. Antauri understood his thank you and knew something was going on. Sprx would never do what he just did. Then Antauri figured it out. Remembering Nova's fear of cold Antauri knew why he did it, for her.

" Let's go then." Nova said walking into her tube.

Sprx followed and they where both gone.

" Otto, stabilize the robot when they leave." Antauri said floating over to the spot were he was meditating earlier

" Ay Yi!" Otto said

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

They ejected their vehicles and went out around town.

" I'll take the north end of the city you take the south." Nova said

" Ok." Sprx said

" Oh and sprx-"

Sprx winced, he knew what was coming. The question of why he volunteered for patrol. He quickly tried to come up with what to say.

" Thanks for coming with me." Nova finished

"Uhh what? Oh , no problem," Sprx said relieved," Anytime.

Nova decided not to ask why he volunteered. It wasn't any of her business. He had his own reasons. But she couldn't help but wonder why. But, after a moment of thinking, went on with her duty without saying a word.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Sprx was almost finished. All he had to do was check out the bridge.

_Checking the bridge is probably a waist of time. Who's going to come into the city in this storm. _Sprx thought

He was right , the storm was getting worse. Piloting was becoming more and more difficult. But he knew he couldn't skip anything so he kept on going. While in the middle he noticed something moving on the bridge. Sprx zoomed in the image on the screen in front of him and saw that it was a shuggazoomian waving his arms at him. It looked like the man's truck hit a snow bank and he was stuck. Sprx circled around him and looked for a place to land. When he did he hastily stopped and got out.

" This shouldn't take that long." Sprx said.

He walked over to the man, shivering.

" Thank you so much for coming! I have been out here for a while, it so cold out here! If you could just move my truck I can be on my way." The man said

So sprx switched into his magnets and got a hold of the truck. Without much effort he moved the truck out from under the snow and onto a clear part of the road. The man thanked him and drove away. Sprx shivered more as the wind began to pick up and snow started to lightly float to the ground. He made his way to the fist rocket , when all of the sudden he heard footsteps behind him. Sprx turned around to see an orange blur charge into him. Whatever it was lunged its fist into his stomach made him fall back and gasp for air. But before he could, he was pinned to the ground.

" I wasn't expecting you. It is not your turn for patrol." Mandarin said

" What !cough cough You! Get off of me! How do you know im not supposed to be out here , jerk." Sprx said struggling.

" I hear everything, Sprx. Now, where is your little girlfriend?" Mandarin said keeping his grip on Sprx's arms and legs.

" What do you want with Nova?! Magna Ball Blazer!" Sprx said breaking free of Mandarin's hold on him.

Mandarin flew backwards but quickly regained his composure and landed safely on his feet.

" Nothing that concerns you , yet, at least. Hmmm... well now I think it does!" Mandarin screamed

He charged towards Sprx again , but this time Sprx was ready. Mandarin punched and Sprx blocked, this continued until Mandarin tried this technique on one of Sprx's weak spots that he remembered he had, his face. It worked and Sprx sustained a hit, but came back with force.

" Magna ball beam splitter!"

" You know those pathetic balls of energy can't hurt me. Monkey Mind Screech!" Mandarin said

This move turned Sprx's attack against him. The whizzing beams of energy came back and pierced Sprx's skin in many places. The shock of this made him drop to his knees in pain. He steaded himself with his hands on the ground and looked up to see Mandarin standing above him.

" You have ruined my plan! Once an idiot always an idiot I guess. Ha, fool, you are now the bait, and this time my plans won't be disrupted." Mandarin said

Mandarin's cruel words pierced Sprx's ears. It felt like back in training. He couldn't stand to feel the way he did back then. But in the blink of an eye Mandarin had knocked him out cold, and preceded with his new plan.

_I know both their weaknesses this won't take long._ Mandarin thought

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

" Wow, the temperature is really starting to go down." Nova said

She looked at the temperature on the corner of her computer's monitor.

_I can't wait to get back to the robot, 15 is not my favorite temperature. _Nova thought

Nova heard a beeping noise and looked up. An emergency beacon was just set off from Sprx's ship. Nova cocked her head at the distress call signal and found it odd that something could be wrong. But, she didn't ignore it and turned the foot cruiser around and headed for the Shuggazoom bridge.

_I wonder if Sprx came because he knows im afraid of the cold. It seems like something he would do. I'm probably wrong, but I hope im right. _Nova thought.

She made her way onto the bridge. She knew she had to get out, the foot cruiser was too heavy to go on past here. Dreading this she stopped anyway and gained the courage to step out.

_1...2...21/2 ...2 3/4 _...3!

Nova jumped out and immediately felt the sting of the wind on her fur. She wrapped her tail around her waist and started to trudge her way through the snow. Cautiously watching her step to avoid tripping , she looked out to the bay. Ice burgs were floating around and white caps were gushing out on the water. The site of it all made Nova walk even faster.

" Sprx! Sprx! Were is he?" Nova asked

" Looking for someone I see?" Mandarin said

Nova turned to her right to see Mandarin holding up Sprx by the scruff of his neck. Sprx was just hanging here limp and unconscious.

" What have you done to him!" Nova said fists out and eyes blazing with anger

" He ruined my plans, so I banged him up a bit. Now its your turn." Mandarin said

Nova expected a battle to start but instead Mandarin back up , Sprx still in his grasp.

" How would you like to go for a swim?" Mandarin said speaking to the unconscious Sprx

"..."

" I'll take that as a yes." Mandarin said

He picked up Sprx's legs and lifted him above his head.

" Goodbye." Mandarin said

He tossed Sprx over the edge of the bridge!

" NOO!!!" Nova said

She ran over to edge and looked down. She watched in horror as Sprx plunged towards the icy depths below.

" What's wrong Nova? Too Frightened to save him? Oh wait , that's right. You have a bit of a cold problem don't you? Pitty, I thought you liked him. Maybe you'll see him in another life. Ha!" Mandarin snickered

Nova turned around but flinched when she heard a faint splash.

" The clock is ticking." Mandarin said

Nova turned to face the bay. Trembling she stepped closer and closer to the very edge. It was either her ridiculous fear of the cold or his life. The answer was obvious to her of course, but could she do it?

" I have to."

She leaped over the edge and started towards the bottom. The closer and closer she got, the more time stood still. All she could hear was wind rushing and her heart beating rapidly, until she hit the water. Shock of the frigid water hit her hard. All her muscles cramped and tightened, making it very hard to swim. But she kept on going. About 25 feet down she found Sprx. Drifting slowing down the murky bottom. Nova reached him, put her arms around his waist, and began to swim upward. Not until now did she realize that she barely took a breath when she entered the water. Her lungs were burning, and Nova felt the urge to breathe. She ignored these feelings and continued to the surface. It felt like Sprx was getting heavier and heavier, and the water colder and colder. The urge to breathe was so great , her chest was throbbing. Then something snapped.

Everything went red. Nova couldn't take it any more she had to breathe. Everything was getting hot. The water was boiling. Then like a torpedo Nova shot out of the water, Sprx at her side. They had drifted away from the bridge will underwater, so now they were near the shoreline. Nova set Sprx down and continued to flame.

_Calm down! You did it. You faced your fears! Now Calm down! _Nova coaxed herself

Sprx coughed and chocked. He gasped for air and tried to open his eyes. But the light was so intense it took him a while to get used to it. He figured he would be ice cold. But instead he was very warm.

" That light must be... Nova!" Sprx yelled

He sat up and stared and the fiery ember that was above him.

" Nova! Stop ! It's ok! You did it, you saved me!" Sprx exclaimed.

" Sprx!" Nova said

The flames died down and Nova dropped to the ground.

" Nova! You... faced your worst fear for me." Sprx said crawling over to her.

" Y-yeah , I-I guess so." Nova replied

" Well... since you did that for me, I'm going to do the same for you." Sprx said

" What do you mean?"

" Nova, ever since Mandarin was our leader, I've had a fear like you."

" You have?" Nova said sitting up

Nova thought and couldn't come up with anything Sprx would be afraid of.

" I've always been afraid of rejection. Always been afraid to ask, you– tell you." Sprx tried to say

" What have you been afraid to tell me?"

" That... I love you." Sprx finally blurted out

Nova's heart stopped.

"Y-you do ? " Nova asked

" Yes." Sprx said confidently

The way he has been wanting to answer for a long time.

"Well you shouldn't been afraid anymore," Nova said scooting closer," Because I love you too."

It only took a moment for Sprx to get the memo. They kissed, and brought each other close. This had to be the happiest moment in both their lives. The moment they had been waiting for had finally happened. They broke away from the kiss , but kept the embrace. Each looking into each others eyes grinning from ear to ear. Both of them now freezing their tails off stood up, still clutching onto each other. They thought that moment would never end until they heard the echoing, and pounding footsteps of the super robot, reacting to the distress signal inside the Fist Rocket. But they didn't care. Mandarin no longer had any hold on them. Their fears were no more, and their dreams right beside them.

spovaforeverspovaforeverspovaforeverspovaforeverspovaforever

Way longer than I thought but what do you think???? Plz tell me with a review!!


End file.
